


德国历史学派

by JMK19360204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Country personified, M/M, Personification, School of economics personified
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMK19360204/pseuds/JMK19360204
Summary: 废话时间。是德派印象激情短打，精神德德人目前死得安详。觉得单纯几句短语写在图片上介绍德派写不出来就现学现写一个什么也不是的“历史分析德国历史学派”（怪话）德派1841年李斯特出书标志诞生（18岁），1871年统一+奥地利学派门德尔出书（18岁）接着德奥方法论之争开始。一战后恶性通货膨胀、英国新古典经济学和民主思潮传入中欧使德国历史学派衰亡，其政治经济思想后来被纳粹用做政策方针。奥派因自由主义思潮和民族问题被纳粹迫害 其中米塞斯和哈耶克离开故国自寻出路，在西方政治上有一番成就。*三番五次提到的“世界”：德派眼中的国际往来自由贸易/世界主义为自由经济者。关于国家拟人tag：咱没有国设德德（它是龙），因为里面的拟人化描写内容就打了，致歉。





	德国历史学派

德国历史学派灰蓝色的瞳孔转动着，他用这颗唯一暴露在宏观世界的眼珠子观察，他看。咧嘴笑着自称没有世界主义者们那般伟大的视野，声音里冒出腾腾翻滚的烟和蒸汽。

暗红色布条下将信息堆砌起来串联成一幅粗糙朴实的统计，是他亲手为他爱的国家设计的成长蓝图，那个幼生还在伊甸园粗壮的枝干上攀爬玩耍，不懂被流放的人如今痛苦何堪。历史学派，他看，一字一句地将欧陆政权的繁荣与受难史记录当下，他口口叙述历史，津津乐道未来。那双手，并非盎格鲁人定义的“干预”，而是保护。当孩子降临时，他要将铺造好的铁路从天堂接到人间，关税裹起的摇篮温暖坚实 将一切不怀好意杜绝在外——竞争对于这个年幼的孩子还尚为过早。机械和电气轰鸣声中为德意志的诞生献上祝福的礼炮，设计福利与社会政策安抚他心理叛逆的萌芽。直到他迎来成年礼的那一天，历史学派将为他打开“世界”的大门，让这个他疼爱有加的年轻人去追寻自由，在霸道又变幻莫测的国际市场中一显身手。

历史学派的童年伴随着李斯特朗读《格林童话》缓慢的音调进入梦乡，“历史告诉我们。” 他的父亲总是少不了这句话。这个信徒在迟迟等待弥赛亚诞生的抑郁中自己结束了生命，将期望和单子交给这个他一手塑造的学说。德派说，他的左眼是父亲的眼睛，他最后的愿望便是看到四散的祖国统一 在精心培育下繁荣昌盛。活着的他成了一个迥异的游吟诗人，在与神秘相隔甚远的工业化中欧传颂着同盟与团结的故事，记述者有力沙哑的嗓音将过去的碎片光影收集起归纳在书籍与留声机中。

帝国诞生的那年，翻天覆地的变化令大陆上沉闷的空气焕然一新。一只小巧玲珑犹如金丝雀的经济学派思想清纯，仿佛刚刚结束世界外侧的旅行，在奥匈帝国庞大的支系中央筑了巢后就叽叽喳喳地在自己耳边上下飞舞，倾泻着永远也发不完的火气。历史学派伸开非人的手臂驱赶他走，不一会儿他就又精神抖擞地飞了回来，变本加厉地跟他论战。他便叫他“奥地利学派”，一个被踢出小德意志领地的诋毁性称谓。而这一吵就是二三十年。战后历史学派眼看着几大帝国支离破碎，被合约侵犯被战火破坏因而缠绕在一起的民族凝聚力的粗糙藤蔓将他勒紧。新思潮漫过高高的保护屏障倾盆涌进了这片烧焦平原中的战壕洼地，他离开学府，颓然度日。那只羽毛光滑 披着黑色绒布的金丝雀扑棱着翅膀离开了这片多瑙河滋润的土地，在坠落于潮汐与海洋中央、理想模型中沉淀着无数金粉与交叉贸易的共和国中哀求一个落脚之地。历史学派一动不动，双脚已经深陷在了这片他曾亲手捧起搭建的贫瘠沙堡中，颗粒是千万个个体组成的邦国，因营养不良而歪曲生长的贸易被繁荣的自由经济体压榨得畸形。这片土壤地下如今根系缠绕卷紧，浓稠的由不得一丝空气挤进。维也纳的爱子背叛了自己的祖国，他则名姓冠戴，将尊严与爱一并倾倒凝固为这个虚无共同体历史长河中的一颗琥珀，铁锈侵蚀着齿轮融化又冷却如他跳动喷薄的血脉干涸消逝。灰棕的大地与他融为一体，亲吻着他的身体将他代代积累下的学说与理论一点一滴、不紧不慢地蚕食殆尽，给予襁褓将他严严实实地笼盖在帝国的阴霾下。和他的信仰是如此一辙，原来这片土地的封闭生存空间是如此有限，有限到将他与他的所爱燃烧如蜡液融化凝结成暗红的块。如果他再次见到那只为自由高歌的金色鸟儿，他还活着吗，现在过得怎么样呢，会不会在“世界”的某个地方继续用着清脆婉转的语调嘲笑他的天真呢。他不禁咧嘴笑了起来，至少干裂的嘴唇抽动肌肉时还会对指令作出反应。他曾用自己这只机械手臂将支离破碎的民族搓为一体，接着也眼睁睁地望着它抓向了那个东边的国度。鸟儿在牢笼闭合之前挣脱开来，留在手中的几片金色的羽毛 似乎仅仅是垂柳的风也能轻易将它们折弯。方法论将他们沿着萨尔茨堡到慕尼黑的狭长的边境线隔离开来，奥地利学派的心底积压着一切不确定性和个人主义踏上苦路与“世界”格格不入；德国历史学派葬于他恢宏的集体主义理念和对历史的追逐，最终消融在被愤怒与狂热点燃，过载运行的国家机器中。

**Author's Note:**

> 废话时间。是德派印象激情短打，精神德德人目前死得安详。觉得单纯几句短语写在图片上介绍德派写不出来就现学现写一个什么也不是的“历史分析德国历史学派”（怪话）
> 
> 德派1841年李斯特出书标志诞生（18岁），1871年统一+奥地利学派门德尔出书（18岁）接着德奥方法论之争开始。一战后恶性通货膨胀、英国新古典经济学和民主思潮传入中欧使德国历史学派衰亡，其政治经济思想后来被纳粹用做政策方针。奥派因自由主义思潮和民族问题被纳粹迫害 其中米塞斯和哈耶克离开故国自寻出路，在西方政治上有一番成就。
> 
> *三番五次提到的“世界”：德派眼中的国际往来自由贸易/世界主义为自由经济者。
> 
> 关于国家拟人tag：咱没有国设德德（它是龙），因为里面的拟人化描写内容就打了，致歉。


End file.
